Shopping avec Asami
by Viewfinder17
Summary: TRADUCTION: Akihito est en manque de nourriture, Asami est en manque d'Akihito...


**Titre: **Shopping avec Asami

**Auteur:** rocquell (=randrews25)

**Traductrice: **Viewfinder

**Personnages: **Ryûichi Asami X Takaba Akihito

**Genre:**Humor/ General

**Disclaimer: **Ce merveilleux manga appartient à la géniale Ayano Yamane.

_Voilà un pett oneshot sympa, désolé pas de scène (tout comme le n°2… oups nan nan g rien dit ^^) pour me pardonner la trop longue attente de la suite de nostalgie. _

_La pett voix : moi bcp aimé reviews ^^_

* * *

Akihito descendait le long de l'allée 4 du Marché Oriental. Il avait faim, son frigo était vide, tout comme sa réserve. C'était bientôt l'heure de dîner et il avait besoin de quelques ingrédients pour cuisiner.

Grâce à Asami, il était rarement à la maison pour trouver le temps d'aller acheter et les rares fois où il était à la maison, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il jura devant cette constatation.

Akihito poussa le chariot, alors qu'il regardait la variété de produits frais et de fruits dans l'allée où il se trouvait. Il y avait tellement de choix qu'il ne savait pas quoi acheter, et vu son budget limité, il ne pourrait pas en prendre des tonnes.

Akihito s'arrêta devant un étalage de fraises. Elles étaient énormes et la couleur était foncées et éclatantes. Il en prit une et l'inspecta de plus près.

- Est-ce que tu vas en faire de la crème fouettée ? – Demanda une voix derrière lui et Akihito ne fit que soupirer d'exaspération. Il se demandait sérieusement pourquoi il ne pouvait jamais avoir une pause avec Asami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? – Demanda Akihito avant de lancer un regard dépité à son amant. Le yakuza ne semblait décidément pas à sa place avec sa main reposant sur la poignée du cadi vide et s'il n'avait pas été aussi énervé, Akihito en aurait ri.

- Je ne peux pas m'acheter certaines choses pour moi-même une fois de temps en temps ? – Demanda Asami d'un air suffisant. Il était vêtu d'un costume fait sur mesure, noir, un impeccable costume trois-pièce avec en plus de cela, des chaussures brillantes.

- Non, tu as des larbins pour ça et si c'était le cas, pourquoi diable dois tu venir là où moi je suis ? – Demanda Akihito agacé. Il prit le paquet de fraises, qui était emballé, qui se trouvait au-dessus des raisins et le jeta dans son chariot. Il s'éloigna mais Asami le suivit, et ça lui prit un moment pour réaliser que l'homme avait abandonné son propre cadi pour marcher à côté de lui.

Akihito s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers Asami. – Sérieusement ? Tu es seulement venu ici pour me contrarier n'est-ce pas ? – Et une fois ces paroles prononcées, il se détourna, n'attendant aucune réponse.

Mais, il se décida à trouver rapidement ce qu'il était venu chercher et de partir.

Asami était vraiment venu faire ses courses, mais il savait que s'il continuait ils finiraient dans des directions opposées et il le ne le voulait pas, c'est pour cela qu'il décida qu'il laisserait quelqu'un d'autre revenir acheter ce dont il avait besoin demain. Son secrétaire en était tout à fait capable et il connaissait très bien ses goûts.

- Tu me connais si bien. – Répondit Asami.

Décidé à ne pas laisser le yakuza l'avoir, Akihito décida de se concentrer sur sa tâche à accomplir et essaya d'ignorer la présence d'Asami autant que possible. Il se retrouva face à un étalage de divers choix de courges jaunes, il en prit une et commença son inspection. Il aimait avoir de la courge dans ses plats.

- Soit sûr qu'il est ferme, - commenta Asami, bien qu'Akihito était toujours déterminé à l'ignorer.

- Plus il est ferme, plus il est tendre. -

- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends?! – Demanda soudainement Akihito après s'être retourné pour regarder l'imposante personne qui lui faisait désormais face. Dur, tendre, ferme ?

Asami leva les mains en signe de résignation, - Je ne sous-entends rien du tout, c'est toi qui veut le faire descendre dans ta gorge, n'est-ce pas ? –

L'œil droit d'Akihito commença à tiquer. Asami avait de la chance qu'ils soient en public, sinon il lui aurait ce que lui devait faire descendre dans sa gorge.

Un magnum 44 semble un bon choix aussi, il se serait personnellement chargé de la gâchette.

Akihito replaça la courgette sur l'étalage puisqu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher désormais d'imaginer le sexe d'Asami dans sa gorge. Dure, tendre, ferme et ça l'aidait encore moins que la courgette ait justement la forme d'un énorme sexe.

Akihito poussa son chariot un peu plus loin et s'arrêta devant un étalage d'airelles. Il commença à examiner les baies lorsqu'Asami eu un autre de ses commentaires inappropriés.

- Ces baies me rappellent le gode rouge que j'ai utilisé sur toi la semaine dernière, tu sais celui avec plusieurs balles connectées. -

Akihito résista à l'envie de le frapper. Il lança un regard meurtrier à Asami avant de s'éloigner une fois de plus, secouant la tête dans l'espoir de faire disparaître le souvenir dudit gode sortant et revenant en lui. S'il avait pu tuer, Asami serait déjà entouré de vautours.

Asami adorait vraiment taquiner Akihito, il trouvait sa moue tout à fait adorable.

Akihito jeta un coup d'œil à la pile de carottes en chemin mais décida de passer son chemin, il ne voulait pas donner d'autres idées saugrenues à Asami. Il vit une énorme pile de pommes de terre et décida qu'il en aurait besoin pour dîner plus tard.

- J'ai adoré la fois où j'ai mangé de la purée sur ton corps, tu t'en souviens ? – Demanda Asami avec suffisance lorsqu'il avait vu Akihito chercher dans le pile, à la recherche des meilleurs sans aucun doute.

Akihito ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à dix tout en essayant de se rappeler qu'ils se trouvaient dans un lieu publique et qu'il ne pouvait s'en tirer facilement s'il commettait un meurtre.

Soudain, on entendit des gloussements et les deux hommes se tournèrent pour voir deux filles chuchoter tout en les regardant. Asami leur sourit et les filles se pamèrent, mais lorsqu'il se retourna, Akihito s'était déjà éloigné avec son cadi, évitant des clients avec leurs enfants.

Akihito ne voulait rien dire parce que s'il le faisait il se ferait très probablement jeté hors du magasin pour obscénités sur la voie publique et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, alors il tentait de continuer à ignorer Asami. Il tomba sur un nouvel étalage de fruit, et cette fois-ci c'était de la grenade. Il en aimait vraiment et décida d'en prendre quelques unes. Il se sourit parce qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'Asami pouvait dire sur un tel fruit, il ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu que ce fruit avait une quelconque connotation sexuel.

- Les grenades sont des aphrodisiaques naturels, je pense que tu le sais. – Lui murmura Asami près de son oreille droit, si proche qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau et Akihito résista à l'envie de lui lancer ledit fruit au visage de l'homme qui avait décidé de lui pourrir une fois de plus sa soirée.

D'un air extrêmement ennuyé, le jeune homme demanda d'une même voix basse, - Est-ce qu'il n'y a rien que ne te rappelle la baise, connard ? –

- Pas quand je suis avec toi, - répondit Asami avant de s'écarter légèrement, les autres filles étaient désormais en train de les regarder en riant ou en souriant.

Akihito se résigna au fait qu'Asami ferait en sorte qu'il ne puisse rien acheter sans y voir des connotations sexuels, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

- Prépares-toi à venir dîner chez moi dans une heure, - annonça brusquement Asami avant de s'éloigner, laissant un Akihito abasourdi derrière lui. Maintenant il savait pourquoi cet enfoiré ne voulait pas qu'il s'achète sa propre nourriture, et s'il mangeait chez Asami, alors _il_ deviendrait la nourriture.

Akihito pensa alors que c'était une voie sans issue avant de se diriger chez lui pour se préparer à aller dîner chez Asami…

_THE END _


End file.
